el oro no se compara contigo
by Reynadraki
Summary: responde al reto del foro hijos de la guerra : pecados capitales


**este fic es parte del reto ¨pecados capitales¨ del foro ¨hijos de la guerra¨, espero y les guste**

**Disclaimer: la saga no me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling, excepto mi OC Liliana Overland**

**Capítulo único: nada se compara con el oro, excepto tu**

(POV de Lily)

Hola, mi nombre es Liliana Overland, mi historia, o al menos la medio completa, se puede ver en el fic ¨Liliana y Gaby en Hogwarts¨. Yo, se que no debería, pero desde que estoy en el mundo mágico me ha encantado muchísimo el tener muchas riquezas para compensar la pobreza que tenía cuando no sabía que era una hechicera y con el tiempo he estado coleccionando oro y todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

Al menos es que nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero mi obsesión por el me ha llevado a muchos extremos, entre los cuales ha sido el de ir a buscar el oro en lugares prohibidos, para que nadie se de cuenta de esto, simplemente lo escondo en una sala que esta bajo el castillo y cuando nadie me mira me voy abajo y me paso horas observándolo y puliéndolo y... bueno se dan una idea, no?.

Mis amigos se han dado cuenta de que ha veces traigo un anillo o pendientes de oro y cuando me preguntan que de donde los saqué, les miento diciéndoles que me los regala mi madre, la verdad es que no tengo remordimientos, pero si llegué a tenerlos cuando una amiga mía llamada Iliana se enfermó y necesitaba dinero urgente, quise dárselo, enserio!, pero mi avaricia me lo impidió y murió dos días después, como me arrepiento.

Pero me sobrepuse cuando, un día, encontré una especie de anillo con una gema verde esmeralda, la cual tenía un tema grabado: _las almas egoístas y avaricitas por sobre el oro deberán pasar, al ponerse _el anillo no hay vuelta atrás, su pareja de bonos encontrarán¨

Raro tema, pero no le hice caso y me lo puse, de inmediato sentí como una especie de corriente de calor por todo mi cuerpo, vi ante mis ojos como una especie de luz y cuando intenté quitármelo no lo logré, rayos, ahora si estoy en problemas.

Corrí a la sala común y traté de quitármelo, sin éxito, ahora si que estaba en pánico, debí prestar atención a lo que me dijo el anillo, ahora no podré líbrame de el, tendré que aprender a vivir con el, es mi consecuencia.

Pasados unos días en mi séptimo año en este colegio, me había acostumbrado atraerlo y casi ni lo sentía, por lo que me permití sonreír un poco y pensar en todo el oro que tenía y en el que podía conseguir si me apuraba a tomar mi almuerzo, si, leyeron bien: yo robo el oro.

Pero es porque me encanta tanto, que no puedo evitarlo, acumularlo es como si estuviera recuperando todo lo que perdí cuando los mortífagos atacaron e incendiaron mi hogar, malditos. Pero cuando pensé en eso sucedió algo muy extraño: cuando pensaba en el oro y en mis riquezas que tenía acumuladas, un repentino dolor me atenazaba el pecho, casi desmayándome en el proceso.

Me asusté ahora si que al borde de la histeria, asi que de inmediato, sin esperar respuesta, le musité a la profesora Macgonagall que necesitaba ir a la enfermería y salí de allí casi corriendo.

Cuando me dirigía hacia la enfermería, me tropecé con el profesor de Pociones: Severus Snape. Tragué saliva, ya que desde hacía un corto tiempo me había enamorado de el, pero ese deseo fue opacado por la avaricia, que lentamente me había consumido hasta que solamente pensaba en el.

-a donde cree que va señorita Overland?-acercándose lentamente a mi.

-este, a la enfermería profesor-ocultando el anillo metiendo mi mano en la túnica.

-y que es lo que esconde?-sujetando mi mano y sacándola de la túnica.

-no es nada, de verdad-tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

Pero demasiado tarde vio el anillo y las monedas que había traído conmigo, usó la legemerancia para saber que había pasado, traté de expulsarlo, pero sin resultados, asi que solo podía ser espectadora de que se dio cuenta de mi sala y de lo que escondía allí, con una sonrisa, dejó en paz mi mente y empezó a acariciarme la mano, en donde traía puesto el anillo.

De inmediato sentí como el anillo se enfriaba y sentí que conforme iba pensando en mi oro y lo que podía darle para compensarlo, el anillo se iba poniendo más y más frío, hasta que de repente se soltó y calló al suelo con un tintineo.

-supongo que te encontraste mi anillo, Lily-sonriendo de manera perversa.

-e..era tuyo?, porque lo dejaste ahí?-luciendo avergonzada.

-debía darte una lección-recogiéndolo del suelo.

De inmediato sentí que el lo había sabido todo este tiempo y que solo había estado jugando conmigo, asi que me enfade e intente irme, pero me sujetó de la mano y empezó a acariciarme con el pulgar, provocando una serie de sensaciones que fueron directas a mis pezones, los cuales se irguieron y sentí como el deseo me invadía, dejando de lado mi avaricia.

Tomé la iniciativa y lo besé, agarrándome a su cuello y empezando a lamer su cuello, ante lo cual no pudo evitar soltar un largo gemido y, sabiendo que estábamos en un lugar público, de inmediato me tele transporto con un transportador hasta sus mazmorras, donde me soltó en la cama y, arrodillándose, sacó de nuevo el anillo y me lo puso en el dedo.

Se que aun soy su estudiante, pero solo me faltan unos meses para terminar los estudios, asi que no importaba mucho.

-espero que esto te haya enseñado a dejar de lado la avaricia y deshacerte de ese oro-me dijo, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-mmm, si, seguro que si, Severus-diciendo su primer nombre.

-bien, pero primero debemos encargarnos de algo-empezando a quitarme la ropa, que en esos momentos me empezaba a molestar en gran medida.

Mi nombre es Liliana Amaltea Overland, tengo 17 años, y a partir de hoy dejo de lado mi avaricia, repartiendo mi dinero y oro a los que lo vallan a necesitar, porque encontré lo único que no se puede comparar con el: el amor de un hombre, y lo último que tendré en mente al salir de la escuela y empezar con mi carrera de Medimaga, será el recolectar oro de nuevo.

FIN

espero y haya sido de su agrado, saludos!


End file.
